An Adventure to Remember
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: While on a side mission for Dylan, Trance, Harper, and Rommie are running for their lives.
1. chapter 1

This is my first Andromeda Fan Fiction. While watching the series, I thought there should be more time with Haper and Trance, when she was still purple. So my fanfiction is set in the first season, while Trance is still purple.

* * *

Whistling a little tune, Trance Gemini made her way through the Eureka Maru heading for the cockpit area in search of either Rommie or Seamus Harper. She came to a stop when she saw the bright sun in front of them and turned to see that Rommie was standing to one side collecting data on the sun. "Hello, Rommie," Trance said, as she came up to the Android. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Trance," Rommie said, as she continued to collect the data. "We need to finish collecting this data before the sun goes out in a matter of hours."

"I know, it's sad." That got Rommie to finally look up at her, with a confused look on her face. "Such a beautiful thing is going to die."

"That's the way of life," Harper said, as he came into the cockpit with grease on the side of his face from working on the engine. "How close are we to being done, Rommie?"

"Another few hours."

"Just make sure that you're done before that thing goes out. I want to be heading back to the Andromeda before too long." He then headed back for the engine room.

"Something wrong?" Trance asked him, as she followed him.

"Nah, Trance, nothing's wrong. I just really don't want to be this close to a sun when it goes out."

"I understand." She swished her purple tail around and shot him a smile. "You need any help?"

"You're bored." He shot her a smile as he ran his hand through his hair. "You only ask if you can help when you're bored."

"A little."

"Sure, you can help me out Trance." He slipped an arm over her shoulder. "I would love the help." Just then the ship lurched to one side, throwing them both to the floor. "What the hell is going on? Rommie?"

"Collision! Collision!" the computer called out.

"That can't be good," Trance said, as Harper helped her to her feet and she followed him to the cockpit. Rommie lay on the floor dazed. "Rommie." Harper jumped into the pilot seat and began to check the systems. It was then that Trance looked up to see that the sun had changed. "Um, Harper, is that a good thing?"

Harper looked up and his face dropped. There were five ships coming out of the sun. "No, that's not a good thing," he said, as he began to start the ship up. " That's not good."

"Harper?" Trance called out to him, as he turned the ship around and they started to move away from the ships. "What hit the ship?"

"I don't know." Just then Rommie sat up and Trance jumped. "Rommie, what hit us?"

"Mines, controlled mines.," she said, as she slowly got to her feet only to sway. "Someone didn't want us here. They are closing in fast."

"Yeah, and we're out of here," They slipped into slip stream and it was there that Trance lost her balance and fell to the floor. "Trance you okay?"

"I'll be okay." She grabbed onto a pole as the ship came back into normal space. "That was fun."

"Rommie, did they follow us?" Harper asked her, as he began to continue his check on the systems.

"Yes, they did," she answered him, and he shot her a frown. "Would you like me to contact Dylan and report what had happened?"

"Yeah, he really needs to know about this." In a few seconds, a slip stream opened and the five ships came into view. "Ready for another jump." He shot a glance over to see that Trance had come up behind him and was looking at the ships. "Trance what is it?"

"They have an evil purpose in mind for us," she said, as she turned to face him only to have the ship hit again. Trance flew forward and hit her head on the pilot seat, knocking herself out.

"Trance?" Harper called out to her, as he grabbed her arm before she fell to the floor. "Okay, let's get us out of here and back to the Andromeda." He quickly entered slip stream and they soon were back in normal space. "Trance?" Harper shook her shoulder, but she didn't move. "Trance?"

"She's out cold, Harper," Rommie said, as she came up and took Trance. "All we can do is put her to bed and return to the Andromeda."

"Right." He then touched a few buttons and opened a channel to the Andromeda. "Hey, anybody home?"

"Mister Harper, didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Captain Dylan Hunt said, as he came on the video screen. "What do you need?"

"Some help."

"What happened?" Beka Valentine asked him, as she came up to stand next to Dylan. "What did you do to my ship?"

"Nothing," Harper replied, as he did a quick survey of the area. "Um, while watching the sun go out, we were hit by controlled mines of people, who according to Trance, have bad intentions for us, and now we are being chased by five large ships."

"Is everybody okay?' Dylan asked him, as Beka jumped into the pilot seat.

"No, Trance took a header and is out cold."

"Stay where you are Harper, we're coming for you."

Just then a slip stream opened and the ships arrived. "Oh, and so are they. Hurry boss."

**TBC**


	2. chapter 2

This chapter's short, did it before my next class. More to come.

* * *

Back on the Andromeda, Andromeda came on screen. "There are five heavily armed ships that I could detect," she said to Dylan, as Beka started to turn the ship around. "They are outnumbered and out maned."

"They're gonna blow up my ship," Beka said, as they slipped into slip stream and headed off in the direction of the Eureka Maru. "I knew something bad was gonna happen as soon as they took off."

"Beka, you could not have known that they would have been attacked," Dylan said, as he turned to see Tyr Anasazi and Rev Bem come in. "We have to go rescue Harper and Trance."

"Got themselves in trouble," Tyr said, as they exited slip stream only to see the remains of what looked like a battle field. "I may have understated that."

"Andromeda, check for life signs," Beka said, as she hopped out of the chair and went to stand next to Dylan. "There's the Maru."

"Andromeda, any response from Rommie?" Dylan asked, as he turned to her holographic self.

"No," she said, as she began to do a sweep over the Maru. "I am not finding any life signs what so ever on the Maru."

"Bring it aboard." Andromeda's bucking cables went out and it slowly began to drag the Maru aboard. "Beka, you're with me." Beka followed Dylan as they headed for the Hanger Deck 4. "Tyr, keep an eye out for any unwanted guests."

The moment they reached Hanger Deck 4, the Maru was there, and Andromeda's bots were checking the exterior of the Maru, checking it for damage. Beka entered the airlock with Dylan right behind her. "Something very bad happened here," she said, as she touched the wall where a weapon discard had hit. "I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"They were attacked by slavers."

"What?"

"It fits what happened." She then went to a screen and touched it. A video file was brought up to see Harper and Rommie fighting five men, while another carried Trance out of the Maru over his shoulder. "Yep, slavers."

"Okay, Beka, how do we find them and get them back?"

"Andromeda," Beka called out, as she turned to head out of the Maru. "Can you plot any of the slip streams they might have taken to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"Andromeda, set a course for the nearest one with a planet on it. We have been attacked by Slavers. They took Harper, Trance, and Rommie."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go get them back."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. chapter 3

This has some Trance/Harper in it.

* * *

Harper was the first one to wake up in the dingy cell that the slavers had put Trance, Rommie, and himself in. He slowly sat up only to find that Trance was lying on his stomach. "Trance," he whispered to her, as he gently shook her shoulder. "Trance?"

"One more hour," she mumbled as she rolled over and buried her face into his shirt. "One more hour."

"Trance?" She opened her eyes and shot him a smile, only to realize where she was at, and she quickly got off of his lap. "Hey, it's okay."

"Harper, what happened?" she asked him, as she looked around to see Rommie sitting by a wall. "Harper?"

"We were attacked by Slavers, Trance." She quickly came over and sat next to him. She then shivered from the coldness of the room. "It's gonna be okay, Trance." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "The Andromeda is gonna find us. Then we can expect the lecture of our lives from both Beka and Dylan." That got a small smile from her face. "We're gonna be okay, Trance."

"I know," she said, as she curled more into his side. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"To keep our slaves on ice," a deep voice said on the other side of the door. "We don't want them to want to stay here."

"That's a good point," Harper said, as he watched the man come into the room. The man stood at 6'4, and was built like a house. "Hi, and you are who?"

"I am Bra'don," the man said, as he looked down at Trance only to have her move closer to Harper. "Ah, my men are correct, she is an unusual color. She will sell rather quickly at auction."

"You can't separate them, boss," a voice came out from the door. "They are married."

"What?"

"The android on the ship told us that they were married."

"So?"

"You can't separate them. They'll be more together as a pair than separate."

"You do not know that."

"Do as you wish, Boss."

"Yes, I will do as I wish, because I'm your boss." Bra'don them turned his back onto Harper and Trance. "Fine, we'll sell them all together." The man then left and Bra'don turned to face them. "I will sell them any way I want."

"Don't you just hate it when your people don't respect you?" Harper said, as Bra'don came forward, grabbed Trance by the arm, and yanked her to her feet. "Leave her alone." Harper got to his feet only to be knocked down by Bra'don. "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Ah, so the android was right. You are mates." He then lifted Trance up off the ground. "I wonder what he would do if I killed you?"

"He would kill you," Trance responded and Bra'don threw her to the floor. Harper soon was at her side and pulled her behind him.

"I'm sure that he would, little one." Bra'don then turned to leave only to stop and look back at them. "You have two days before we sell you off. I would be saying my goodbyes." He then left and the door locked behind him.

"Rommie," Trance called out to her, as she made her way over to her side. "Rommie, you okay?"

Rommie's eyes snapped opened and she shot Trance a smile. "Hello, Trance," she said to her, as she looked over at Harper. "Hello, Harper."

"Why does she sound that way?" Trance asked Harper as he came up beside her and began to check out Rommie. "Harper?"

"She's been away from the Andromeda too long," Harper answered, as he looked around for something. "She's losing power."

"That's not a good thing is it?"

"No, Trance it's not."

"Contacting the Andromeda Ascendent," Rommie said, as she slid back into the wall. "Connection made."

"Boss?" Harper called out, as he began to work on Rommie. "Can you hear me?"

"Harper?" Dylan's voice called out through his transmitter. "Boy, are we glad to hear you."

"That's good to hear."

"What about Trance and Rommie?"

"I'm here," Trance said as she moved closer to Harper. "Rommie isn't doing all to well."

"She's been too long away from the Andromeda," Dylan reported, as he said something to Beka about her getting ready.

"Ready for what, Boss?" Harper asked, as he sat down next to Rommie and Trance slid down next to him.

"We're going to buy you, Mister Harper."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, boss."

"Okay, we're gonna be there in a few hours. Try to get some sleep." Then the connection was gone.

"Get some sleep." Harper ran a hand through his hair and shot Trance a smile. "See told you we were gonna get out of this."

"I know." She shivered again and Harper wrapped his arm around her. "Let's hope that the sale goes good."

"Yeah, me too, Trance." She then fell asleep curled up into his side. "Me too."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. chapter 4

Leaving Tyr and Rev in charge of the Andromeda, Beka and Dylan went down to the surface of the planet. It had only taken Andromeda two days to locate Rommie's homing signal and it was then that they encountered Bra'don. He had welcomed them to his planet and invited them to the slave trade that he was having in two days.

Beka was taken back at how the planet looked when they touched down. It was a baren world with low long structures that surrounded a large arena. "Nothing, like home sweet home," she said to Dylan as they headed for the arena. "Let's get them and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dylan said as he was stopped by a rather large man. "I take it that you're Bra'don."

"And you're Dylan," he said to him, as he shook his hand.

"Yes, I am, and this is my lovely wife, Beka," Dylan said, as he gestured towards Beka.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bra'don took up Beka's hand and kissed it. "So what are you looking for as a slave?"

"Young, pretty," Beka started, as she took up Bra'don's arm. "I'm looking for a young man with blonde hair and a device in his neck."

"Ah, we just got one of those."

"Can we seem them before the sale?"

"Sure." Dylan then followed them, as they went into one of the structures to find that the inside was a prison. "This way." He then came to a stop of a halfway open door and let out a curse as he went inside.

"Is something wrong?" Beka asked him, as she peeked inside the door to see Rommie leaning up against the wall but no signs of Harper and Trance.

"My slaves are gone."

"That's not a good thing." Dylan walked into the cage and looked at Rommie. "How much you want for the Android?"

"What Android?" He then turned around and looked at Rommie. "That's an Android."

"Yes, it's an Android." Beka looked up at Bra'don. "So how much you want for an Android?"

"Not that much, they are a waste. You don't get much money from them, because they are hard to work with. They have undivided loyalty to their old masters."

"So how much?"

"A hundred, should do me."

"Okay," Beka said, as she turned to face Dylan. "Honey, pay the good man."

"Okay, darling," Dylan said, as he took out the money and gave it to Bra'don. "Here you go. What do you think happened to the others?"

"They were stolen," a man said, as he came up Bra'don with a video screen. "By Freddie and his stupid cousin Bubba." They then watched as two men broke into the cell, and took Trance and Harper out of the room by force. They then went out of the structure, boarded a small ship, and took off.

"Get those slaves back," Bra'don ordered the men. "The purple one alone is worth millions."

"Yes, sir," the men said, as they took off.

"You'll have to excuse me," Bra'don said to Dylan and Beka. "But I have to go." He then left them alone with Rommie.

"Tyr, we got Rommie," Dylan communicated with him, as he helped her up to her feet. "All Rommie, let's get you back to the ship."

"I couldn't do anything to help Trance and Harper," Rommie said, as she struggled to walk, and Beka came to her other side. "They came in and took them. They didn't want me."

"It's okay, Rommie, we'll get them back." They then took her to the Maru and headed back to the Andromeda. "Okay, let's find those two."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. chapter 5

In this chapter you're gonna meet Freddie and his good for nothing cousin, Bubba.

* * *

Harper stayed close to Trance as the kidnappers ordered them out of the cell away from Rommie and to their ship. Trance wrapped her tail around her waist so that it wouldn't get stepped on, and Harper kept her close to his side. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered to her, as they got into the ship.

Once inside the ship, Trance and Harper were thrown into a holding cell and their kidnappers all started to celebrate their capture of Trance and Harper. "It's purple," one of them said, as he pointed at Trance. "How come it's purple?"

"I don't know, Bubba," the other one said, as he took up the controls. "Why don't you ask it?"

"I don't want it to turn me purple," Bubba said, as he shot a glance back at them. "You think we can get huge money for them?"

"Bra'don was gonna get 15,000 apiece for them, so yeah."

"Gosh, darn it, Freddie you're so smart."

"Shut up Bubba, and go make sure that they are all right."

"Okay, Freddie." Bubba then turned and came up to the other side of the door. "You all right?"

"Yeah, Bubba, we're fine," Harper said, as he shot a glance over at Trance to see that she was tending to a wound she had gotten in the fight. "Can you get us some food, water, and blankets?"

"What ya think, Freddie?"

"Give them what they want, Bubba." Freddie then returned his attention on the task ahead of him as he slipped into slip stream. "Of all the people I could have hooked up with, I get my cousin Bubba."

Bubba quickly returned with the items and handed them to Harper before shutting the door. "Thank you, Bubba," Trance said to him, as she took up a scrap of cloth and put it over her wound.

"She talked to me," Bubba said to Freddie as he came up to him. "She's really nice."

"Bubba, stop it," Freddie said as they came back to normal space. "You can't have feelings for slaves."

"I know." Bubba sat down in a chair and looked over at Freddie. "But why did we have to take these two?"

"Because they looked to be about the youngest of the others."

"So it's not the fact that she's purple?"

"No, it's not because she's purple that I told you to take those two."

"What about the other?"

"She wouldn't be any use to us."

"Okay."

"Do you think that Rommie's okay?" Trance asked Harper as they sat down on the floor and shot a glance over at Bubba and Freddie.

"I'm sure that she's aboard the Andromeda as we are speaking," Harper whispered to her, as he covered her with a blanket. "Well, at least these guys treat us better than Bra'don did."

"Yes, they do. I think that Bubba may have a crush on me."

"You're right, Trance. I think he does too." Trance then moved closer to him and curled into his side. "Now all we can do is hope that they don't kill us."

"They won't kill us, it's not in their hearts." Trance then laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "They'll protect us."

"Really?" She nodded yes, before she fell asleep. "Night Trance."

"Night Harper."

"They got names," Bubba said to Freddie, as he turned to face him.

"Ya think," Freddie said, as he hit him over the back of the head. "Of course they got names."

"I didn't think about names. I was gonna call her purple, him boy."

"Well, you're not anymore. You call them by their given names."

"Okay, Freddie." Bubba shot a glance over to see that Harper had fallen asleep as well. "They look cute together."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. chapter 6

When Harper woke up the next day, he was confused at where he was, until he remembered and Trance moved against him in her sleep. "Harper?" she called out to him, as she opened her eyes and looked up into his.

"Morning, Trance," he whispered to her, as he moved into a more comfortable position and looked over to see that Freddie and Bubba had gone to sleep. "How did you sleep?"

"I feel like I slept against a wall." She then looked around to see that she had. "Oh, that's because I did."

"Don't worry, Trance, it'll all be okay in the end. Dylan will find us."

"I know he will." Her eyes then flew across the room as Freddie woke up. "At least they're not mean."

"No, for rouge slavers, they are pretty nice towards their slaves."

Freddie came up towards them with two covered tins. "Breakfast," he said to them, as he opened the door and held them out to them. Harper took them both and handed one to Trance. "My name is Freddie and the other man aboard ship is my cousin, Bubba." Just then Bubba woke up and sat up. "Eat up. We're gonna be landing soon, and we're gonna have to use you to load our new cargo."

"Okay," Harper said, as he shut the cell door behind them. "They stole us only to use us as shipping slaves."

"We need to work," Trance said, as she slowly took the lip off of the tip and let out a gasp. "Real fruit."

"Wow, you guys sure go out of your way to treat your slaves nice," Harper said, as he shot a glance up to see that Bubba had begun to eat as well.

"We treat them as though they were workers for us."

"Really?" Trance asked, as she eat a piece of fruit. "How is it different?"

"After a while of helping us, you are set free."

"Really?" Harper asked, as he chocked on a piece of fruit. "So we're not slaves."

"No, you're not."

"Then I have an odd question for you. Why are we in a cage?"

"Because we didn't know what you would do to us if you were free?"

"He has a good point, Harper," Trance said to him, as she finished her fruit. "But you can trust us. We are really good people."

"I bet you are," Bubba said, as he came across the room to look at them. "Then why the freak are you purple?"

"She just is," Harper answered for Trance, as he got to his feet. "It's how her species looks."

"Bubba, don't judge a person by the color of their skin," Freddie snapped at him, as he quickly jumped into the pilot's chair. "Let them out. They've been in that cage long enough." With a grunt, Bubba opened the cage and they walked out. "Make yourselves at home." Just then a slip stream came open and six ships came out of it. "Holy Crap, Bra'don found us. There's no way I can out run those ships."

"Can the Andromeda help?" Trance asked Harper, as they crashed to the floor as the ship was hit. "They are really nice people. I'm sure that Dylan would help them."

"He might," Harper said, as he struggled to his feet and went over to Freddie's side. "Hey, we have a ship who's way bigger than those guys. They'll help us."

"Would that be the ship?" Harper looked up to see the Andromeda exit slip stream.

"Yep," Harper said, as he reached over Freddie and punched in a connection between them and Andromeda. "Andromeda, how's it hanging?"

"Harper?" Beka's voice called out, a second before her face filled the video screen. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, but not for much longer. You see those six ships, they want to hurt these guys."

"That wouldn't be because they kidnaped you away from Bra'don?" Rommie asked as she came on screen.

"That's the chick from the cell that we left behind," Bubba said, as he grabbed onto Trance and pulled out his knife. "They lied to us, Freddie."

"No, we didn't," Trance said, as she fought to free herself, only to have Harper tackle Bubba to the floor. "She's an android. She belongs to the ship, we belong to its crew."

"Okay, so what do you think we should do, Freddie?" Bubba asked him, as Harper helped Trance to her feet.

"I think we should trust them, Bubba," Freddie answered him, as the Andromeda moved in between them and the six ships. "Because if they weren't the good guys, they would have helped Bra'don's ships destroy us."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. chapter 7

In this chapter Bubba gets to meet Rommie and finds out that she's not a girl.

* * *

It didn't take long for Freddie to fly his ship into Andromeda's Hanger Deck. It was there that Bubba got to meet a fully recharged Rommie. "Hello Doll," he said as she came up to her. "You're looking great." He reached out to touch her, only to end up on the ground with Freddie laughing. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Don't you ever touch me again," Rommie said to him, as she hauled him to his feet. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," Bubba said, as he turned to face Harper and Trance. "What is she?"

"That's Rommie, the Andromeda's AI," Harper explained as the doors opened and Dylan and Beka came into the hanger. "Ah, our boss."

"I'm Captain Dylan Hunt," Dylan said as he offered his hand to Freddie.

"I'm Freddie and this is my cousin Bubba," Freddie answered back, as he shot a glance around. "You have a pretty nice ship."

"Thank you," Rommie said, as she came to stand beside Dylan.

Freddie shot Harper a concerned look. "Rommie takes pride in herself," he said in reassurance.

"I can see that."

"Beka," Trance said, as she came over to her side. "We're sorry what happened to the Maru."

"It's okay, Trance," Beka said, as she put an arm around her shoulder. Just then the Andromeda shook and Beka frowned. "I almost forgot about those idiots."

"Us?" Bubba asked, as he came up beside Freddie. "What did we do now?"

"Not us, Bubba," Freddie said, after he hit him over the back of the head. "Bra'don's men. The ones who are shooting at us. Remember them?"

"Oh, right." Bubba rubbed the back of his head. "I bet he wasn't all that happy that we were able to waltz in there and take his slaves. Especially that one." He pointed a finger at Trance. "I had heard he had her offered to a high bidder."

"They're charging an emp pulse at me," Rommie said, as she turned to face Dylan. "I don't want to get hit by one."

"Okay, Rommie, you won't be," Dylan said, as they all headed for the command deck. "Tyr, get us the hell out of here."

"I'm on it," Tyr's voice came through a channel and they slipped into slip stream.

"I don't feel good about this, Freddie," Bubba said, as they entered the command center. "Bra'don's gonna kill us for taking his slaves. You remember what happened to Jack."

"We're gonna be all right, Bubba," Freddie snapped, as he froze when he saw Tyr and Rev. "This isn't good."

"A Magog and a Nietzschean?" Bubba cried out as he went and hide behind Freddie. "Why are they here?"

"Because they are our friends," Trance said as she went to stand next to Rev. "This is Rev Bem and that is Tyr."

"Okay," Bubba said, as his eyes grew big in fear as the six ships came through a slip stream. "They followed us."

"No, duh, Bubba," Freddie said, as the others took up their positions on the floor. "Why would you ever think that Bra'don wouldn't come after us for what we did?"

"I don't know, I thought he would be nice about everything," Bubba stuttered. "He's been nice to us before."

"No, Bubba, he hasn't." Freddie readjusted his jacket and Trance saw the deep scars on his upper arms. "He's not a very nice person to mess with."

"You know, because he's caught you and punished you before," Trance said, as she came up to Freddie's side. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because we got a tip from someone about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were told to keep you safe."

"Sounds like them." That got Freddie to have a confused look on his face. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

"Are we welcome here though?" Freddie asked her, as he looked over at the others. "After all we did kidnap you?"

"From Slavers," Harper said, as he came up to their side. "I'm sure that you can stay. Right boss?"

"Yes, they can stay," Dylan said, as the ship was attacked again. "Let's go talk to that man."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter up. It's kinda short, been extra busy with work and a family crisis. Will post more when I can.

* * *

Bra'don wasn't all that happy to see Trance and Harper when he came aboard the Andromeda. "What are they doing here?" he asked Dylan, as he turned to face him with a gun at his head. "You hired those two idiots to steal my slaves?"

"No, we did not," Dylan said, as he looked over at Freddie and Bubba. "They did it all by themselves."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because you kidnaped two members of my crew."

"No, I did not." Bra'don crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no proof that I did that."

"You're an idiot," Harper said, as he turned to leave. "Boss, I'm going to go work on something. I really don't want to talk to this idiot any more than I have to."

"Go ahead, Mr. Harper, and take Ms. Gemini with you. It seems that Bra'don and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

"Okay." Harper then offered Trance his arm and they started out the room. "Come on Bubba. You can come with us. We'll let the adults fight this out."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea,' Bubba said, as he followed Trance and Harper out. "Can we get some food? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," Trance said, as she took up his arm. "What kinds of foods do you like?"

"Any kind." Bubba's face grew a shade red darker, the moment Trance took up his arm. "Food is really good."

"Yeah, it is." Harper shot them a smile, as they headed off to get some food. "So, Bubba, why don't you tell us more about you."

"What do you want to know?" They entered the dining hall and found some food.

"Everything," Harper said, as they sat down with some food. "So what you think of the Andromeda?"

"It's a nice ship." Bubba then began to chow down. "Much better than anything we have been in so far. Freddie keeps telling me that once we get a big enough pay off we're going to get a better ship. Maybe one like this."

"You want a war ship?" Rommie asked, as she came into the room.

"No, but something like this would be great."

"I have a question for you," Rommie started as she looked at Bubba. "You're connected to the slavers frequencies. How did you know about Trance and Harper? Who sent you the offer to buy them?"

"I don't know. Freddie woke me up the other day and told me that we had a job. All we had to do was to grab them and take them to a set of coordinates. Basic routine for us. Grab, hand over, grab the money, and take off."

"Sounds like a pretty harsh way to live life."

"Yeah, it is, but it's life."

**TBC**

**please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bra'don wasn't all that happy to see Trance and Harper when he came aboard the Andromeda. "What are they doing here?" he asked Dylan, as he turned to face him with a gun at his head. "You hired those two idiots to steal my slaves?"

"No, we did not," Dylan said, as he looked over at Freddie and Bubba. "They did it all by themselves."

"Then why are they here?"

"Because you kidnaped two members of my crew."

"No, I did not." Bra'don crossed his arms over his chest. "You have no proof that I did that."

"You're an idiot," Harper said, as he turned to leave. "Boss, I'm going to go work on something. I really don't want to talk to this idiot any more than I have to."

"Go ahead, Mr. Harper, and take Ms. Gemini with you. It seems that Bra'don and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

"Okay." Harper then offered Trance his arm and they started out the room. "Come on Bubba. You can come with us. We'll let the adults fight this out."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea,' Bubba said, as he followed Trance and Harper out. "Can we get some food? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," Trance said, as she took up his arm. "What kinds of foods do you like?"

"Any kind." Bubba's face grew a shade red darker, the moment Trance took up his arm. "Food is really good."

"Yeah, it is." Harper shot them a smile, as they headed off to get some food. "So, Bubba, why don't you tell us more about you."

"What do you want to know?" They entered the dining hall and found some food.

"Everything," Harper said, as they sat down with some food. "So what you think of the Andromeda?"

"It's a nice ship." Bubba then began to chow down. "Much better than anything we have been in so far. Freddie keeps telling me that once we get a big enough pay off we're going to get a better ship. Maybe one like this."

"You want a war ship?" Rommie asked, as she came into the room.

"No, but something like this would be great."

"I have a question for you," Rommie started as she looked at Bubba. "You're connected to the slavers frequencies. How did you know about Trance and Harper? Who sent you the offer to buy them?"

"I don't know. Freddie woke me up the other day and told me that we had a job. All we had to do was to grab them and take them to a set of coordinates. Basic routine for us. Grab, hand over, grab the money, and take off."

"Sounds like a pretty harsh way to live life."

"Yeah, it is, but it's life."

"Doesn't sound like a lifestyle that I would want to choose."

"We needed the money, so we took the job."

"Rommie what do you have there?" Trance asked her, as she noticed the plexie in her hands. "Can I see?"

"It's the coordinates that you and Harper were supposed to go to," Rommie replied, as she handed her the plexie.

"I have got to talk to Dylan," Trance said, after she read the plexie and took off to find Dylan. She found him and Bra'don talking. "Dylan, we need to talk."

"Trance what is it?" Dylan asked her, as he turned to face her.

"I know who sent Bubba and Freddie," Trance said, as she waved the plexie. "Someone very evil."

"Evil?" Harper asked, as he came in and took a look at the plexie in her hand. "It's evil? Why would evil want us?"

"To make Dylan suffer," Trance said as she looked over at him. "To make him stop fighting to bring back the common wealth. It knew that if it struck at Dylan's crew, it would put a halt in his actions."

"It almost did," Dylan said, as he turned to face Bra'don. "I have a suggestion for you, Bra'don."

"I don't want it," he replied, as he crossed his arms. "I want my slaves back."

"No. That is not an option."

"Leave and we won't hurt you," Trance said, as she looked over at Bra'don. "You do not want to upset what send for us. It is pure evil. It can destroy you."

"Fine," Bra'don said as he looked over at Dylan. "I'll forget about the slaves." He then turned and was gone.

"Thanks Trance," Dylan said to him as Andromeda reported that all three passengers had left.

"Freddie and Bubba give their regards," Rommie said, as she came into the room. "They had another mission to do, that's why they left."

"So Trance, about this evil," Dylan began as she turned to look at him. "We're going to face it in the future, right?"

"Yes, Dylan," Trance said, as she looked around at her friends. "But not for some time. Let's live life the best way that we can. Free."

"Sounds good enough for me," Harper said, as he put his arm around Trance.

"To the future," Trance said, with a salute. "May it be full of adventure."

"To the future."

**The End**


	10. Author's Note

**This is the end of my "Andromeda" fanfiction. I loved writing it. I hope that everyone who read it, enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm grateful for all the reviews that I did receive on this fanfiction.**

**Thanks**

**Zippy**


End file.
